


Time Will Reveal

by Ollippie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, TimeWillReveal, Triplet line - Freeform, i accidentally deleted this work, side ships only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollippie/pseuds/Ollippie
Summary: Hyunjin, Yerim and Hyejoo are triplets with faces that they share but have entirely different personalities. Together they live a normal life, only surrounded by each other and their friends. Without a parent figure to guide them, they have to go through their life problems on their own. Lucky for them, they have each other.But what happens when they find out what happened to their parents?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 23





	1. Pilot: The Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in Triplet line superiority hence why I am writing this sksksk
> 
> also I actually already posted this on 27 May but my dumb ass accidentally deleted the whole work so here I am re-posting the chapters :D 
> 
> anyways please read hehe

The curtains were vigorously slid opened. Sunlight suddenly lit up the room, leaving no corner shadowed. Groans were heard and complaints were thrown, all came from the bundled blankets.

“Wake up losers or we’re going to be late for school.” Hyunjin uncovered the blankets.

More groans.

“I said WAKE UP LOSERS!!” The eldest screamed at the two lying on the bed now with bodies feeling the morning breeze. With no further response, Hyunjin smirked and started counting down. Upon hearing Hyunjin’s counts, the two suddenly jolted awake knowing what was coming. However, before they could move away Hyunjin already did the deed.

“ARGGHHHH! Hyunjin get off!” Hyejoo, the youngest, yelled. “You’re crushing my bones Hyunjin, you know I’m not that strong.” The middle one, Yerim said while gasping for air. Hyunjin had jumped onto the both of them and have been rolling over them the more they tried to get her off of them. 

The more they tried to move Hyunjin, the more pressure she gave them. After a while, they both gave up and thought that if Hyunjin was tired, she’d move on her own. Which she actually did but before she would however; “On one condition though…” she whispered slowly. Hyejoo and Yerim knew what she wanted.

Sighs; “yes, we’ll buy you bread.” The triumphant feeling she felt was plastered all over her face. She jumped up and posed her signature pose, the “Aeong Pose”, which is actually just her showing her fangs and turning her hands into, what she calls tiny paws. In return, all she got were rolling eyes. 

“Hehe. Alright then, get up and get dressed. I’ve made breakfast, so don’t take too long. We need to move in a jiffy.” Hyunjin said. 

“Ugh who even says ‘jiffy’ anymore? We been knew you a hag.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue afterwards towards Hyunjin. 

“Uh, hello? I’m only a few minutes older than you.” Hyunjin stating the facts like she always does. 

“Yeah and that makes all the difference. You’re older than me, so that makes you a hag.” Hyejoo bolted out of the room snickering and went to the toilet to shower, leaving Yerim behind. Hyunjin looked at Yerim with a look that Yerim can only assume is perplexion. Yerim just shrugged and walked past Hyunjin quietly, leaving Hyunjin baffled.

She took a deep breath and massaged her temples; “Why are my sisters like this?” 

“HYEJOOOOOOO!!!” Hyunjin heard Yerim shriek from the direction of the toilet. She rushed towards where they were and to see Yerim soaking wet. Her purple hair dampened and her pyjamas dripping with water. Yerim stood still due to the cold air and the cold water and was able to look between her eldest and youngest sister, frozen. 

Hyunjin rushed to fetch a towel and covered Yerim with it, slightly brushing her arms and back to keep her warm. “What were you thinking Hyejoo?” 

Hyejoo shrugged. “She came in suddenly and I was holding a hose.” 

“And that made you want to make her shower outside the toilet?” Hyunjin now trying to dry Yerim’s hair so she wouldn’t be freezing. ‘Ah, she’s going to catch a cold if she’s like this.’ Hyunjin was concerned. 

Hyejoo shrugged again and closed the toilet door like things never happened. 

“It’s okay Hyunjin. I’ll just get my other clothes and use the toilet downstairs. The water is warmer there anyways” Yerim said through gritted teeth and shivering lips. Hyunjin nodded and threw her sister a small smile. 

Yerim had always been like that, kind-hearted and selfless. An angel - too forgiving. Even if life threw her rocks, she’d pick up the rocks and paint a smiley face on it. Some might say she is the human form of the sun. No one has seen her get angry before. Not even her sisters. But Hyunjin all know too well that Yerim is not the ultimate positive energy that she shows herself to be. Yet, she just lets it be. 

Hyunjin trudged behind Yerim, going downstairs with her. While Yerim headed for the showers, Hyunjin went to the kitchen table. She sat down opposite of the table where she laid down Hyejoo’s pancakes and Yerim’s omelette. 

She holds the position of being the eldest and takes good care of her sisters. Without anyone around other than the three of them, Hyunjin had to grow up faster than she expected. She has to. Her sisters rely on her so much even though they are only a few minutes apart but she has the urge to be responsible for all three of them.   
But she’s happy. She’ll be tired; always on her feet but at least she has her sisters with her. As long as they’re by her side, she thinks that she’ll be able to fight the world. 

Hyunjin’s thoughts were disturbed by another shriek but this time it was Hyejoo. “Yerim I told you to put away these things! It freaks me out if you leave your rubber roaches lying around!!” 

And for the second time that morning, Hyunjin couldn’t help but to sigh and tried to mute her sisters’ bickering.

“Their breakfasts are cold now.”


	2. Hyunjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hyunjin's chapter. The other 2 will follow after.

“I want you to take a break from soccer.”

Hyunjin’s jaw drops. She didn’t expect that to come out from her coach, Vivi. She didn’t really need this news to come to her now. 

“But why coach?” Hyunjin brings her hands to a fist, trying to stop from anger to develop, only staring the back of Vivi’s head.

She sighs and turns around to face Hyunjin while pinching the bridge of her nose. “Your teachers have been breathing down my neck Hyunjin.” She stopped to look at her. “We’ve all seen your grades. They aren’t looking that good.” 

“But what does that have to do with me playing soccer?” Hyunjin clenches her jaw, fists becoming white as she puts more strength to it. Her anger dissipates more into fear. She sits uncomfortably on the chair, more uncomfortable than when Vivi called her to come to her office.

Vivi rests her hand on the table and lets her head hang down. The room is filled with silence. Vivi is trying to make it easier for Hyunjin but nothing is easy to tell a young adolescent who loves what they do but to stop doing it, even if it’s just for a while.

“Look, Hyunjin.” Vivi looks up. “I’m telling you this because it’s what best for you. If you’re going for a soccer scholarship, you need to get your grades up and focus on your academics too.” Vivi stops to wait for Hyunjin’s response but Hyunjin stays silent because, in all honesty, she doesn’t really know how to process all that in her head. 

Vivi walks in front of Hyunjin and sits on the edge of her desk and continues speaking. “I’m not telling you to stop playing Hyunjin. That much I need you to know. I am just telling you that you need to focus more in your classes. Get your grades up and if we see some improvements then you can back on the field. You’re a smart kid Hyunjin. I bet you, you’ll be back in no time. For now, just take a break.” 

Hyunjin looks down to her clenched fists and tries to think properly. This was an issue that she didn’t think that she would have to deal with because all this time she thought she was doing okay in all her classes. It looks like okay was not good enough. 

Hyunjin inhales and lets out a heavy breath. She unclenches her hand that has turned white and she looks up to Vivi.

“Okay coach. I will do my best.” She nods and Vivi nods back to her while throwing her a big smile. 

“Atta’ girl! Alright, you be a good sport and get to class. Be sure to say hi to Miss Haseul for me ‘kay? Okay now shoo! See you around kid.” 

Hyunjin gets up and leaves the office with trudging feet. By the time she’s far away from the office, Hyunjin finds a bench that is placed in the hallway. She plops down and rests her head backwards on the bench. There’s too much going on in her head and it feels like she’s spinning. She decides to shut her eyes for a bit and properly process the news she had gotten. 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. It’s just for a while. It’s not like I can’t join in at all. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.” She keeps repeating the phrase as if she’s trying to make herself believe that it is short term. It will be long term if she doesn’t improve herself though. 

“Hyunjin?” a voice startles her from her thoughts. “What are you doing here are you not supposed to be in class?”

“Oh, hey Heejin. Yeah, no I was on my way, I just got a little bit light headed.” She spoke in a small voice. “What are you doing out of class?”

Heejin nervously chuckled and brings one of her hand to the back of her neck, rubbing it slightly. “I uhhh… accidentally got a paper cut on my finger. So now I’m going to the nurse’s office. Do you want to come with?” She showed her other hand which had a bloody finger wrapped in a tissue.

Hyunjin looks down at her wrist watch, a little hesitant. ‘I mean, we can always start getting serious tomorrow I suppose.’

“Alright, let’s get you patched up then.” Yeah, classes can wait.

“Aye aye captain!” Heejin playfully salutes at her. Hyunjin cringes but eventually burst out laughing at how childish her best friend can be.

Yes, that’s right. Heejin has been her best friend since the longest she can remember. They’ve known each other for so long to know each other’s likings and dislikes. One stare from each other can determine decisions and can be able to see what’s going on inside their heads.

“So, what’s going on inside your head? Heejin asks Hyunjin while she’s being put a band aid on her finger by the nurse. The nurse had insisted that she should put it on by herself but Heejin had given her the puppy eyes she’s famous for and really, who can say no to that. Hyunjin would do it for her but she’s too busy with her own thoughts.

“Huh? Oh. Nothing, really. Just got some things to deal with I guess.” Hyunjin stumbles with her words, trying to hide her struggles for herself.

Heejin hops of the bed and signals Hyunjin to walk with her outside after thanking the nurse. “Come on, Hyunjin. I know you well enough that the face your making is your thinking face.” 

Hyunjin has been creasing her forehead and practically knitting her eyebrows together. Heejin has also noticed for the time they have been best friends, Hyunjin has a habit of playing with her fingers when she’s overthinking and when she’s anxious or nervous and Heejin has seen those combinations from the minute she saw Hyunjin on the bench earlier.

Hyunjin sighs and she knows that she can’t hide anything from her. “Coach wants me to stop playing soccer for a while.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Heejin’s eyes widen. “I thought you’re doing great in soccer. You’ve managed to bring the team to victory twice last time?” She really can’t understand it.

“It’s my grades. They’re bringing me down.” It’s all she needed to say. Heejin immediately catches it then. She knows that Hyunjin has been targeting for that soccer scholarship, so this was definitely something not to take lightly. Heejin likes to think that it is in fact, life and death (She’s overdramatic like that).

Heejin doesn’t say anything and neither does Hyunjin. They walk in silence for a few minutes until Hyunjin breaks it.

“But like, I feel like it’s sort of the best for me? Like I’m kinda glad that coach lets me take a break.” Hyunjin says in a very questioning way because she hasn’t figured it out yet also. 

Heejin only looks at her, a signal for Hyunjin to continue. “I’ve been feeling kinda lost lately. I don’t know. The win for us was great. I was super happy about it but after that, I don’t feel the joy anymore. It feels like something’s missing.” 

Heejin again stays silent and nods to everything Hyunjin is saying. They stopped in front of a vending machine. Heejin starts to speak but Hyunjin cuts her off.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’ll get your strawberry milk.” She rolls her eyes and inserts the money and pushes the right buttons. She hands the drink to Heejin who only grins back at her. While Hyunjin is getting her own beverage, Heejin speaks.

“I guess this means it’s time for you to cool down, right? It sounds to me that you want to find your destined pathw- Oww! What was that for?” Hyunjin smacked her on the head even before she could finish her sentence. 

“Don’t start with that shit. There’s no such thing as a ‘destined pathway’. I make my own pathway.” Hyunjin says while shaking her own chocolate milk. Even before she gets to drink it, a voice yells for her at the other side of the hallway. 

“HYUNJIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS!” the voice could be heard with a crack in between sentences.

Both Heejin and Hyunjin’s eyes widen. “Oh shit. It’s Miss Haseul.” They said in unison. They both looked at each other and nodded.

“I’ll see you later. Now, go run.” Hyunjin pushes Heejin to start running the other way. Thankfully, Haseul hadn’t seen her because she was blocked by the vending machine. 

“What are you doing here Hyunjin? You should have been in class a while ago. I even asked your coach if she was the one who was still holding you back.” Haseul was visibly panting because it was a long way to get there from her class.

“Sorry Miss Haseul. I went to the toilet and got distracted by this vending machine. You know me always getting distracted.” Hyunjin nervously chuckled. 

“Well, get your butts to class then if you’re done being distracted.” Haseul says now breathing properly. 

Hyunjin nods and begins to walk to class alongside her teacher. “Coach said to tell you that she said hi by the way.” Hyunjin remembers her coach’s final note to her earlier that she was given. 

“Oh? Haha okay then.” Haseul awkwardly replies. Hyunjin eyes her teacher and sees a visible red tint on her cheeks. ‘Well something’s really going on there.’

Hyunjin spends the whole class thinking on how she’ll be able to handle her studies while not indulging in her teammates whining of her not coming to practice anymore and also setting up her coach and her teacher together. Well, looks like she has a lot of to do than she had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we like sporty hyunjin and 2jin bestfriends sksksks
> 
> twt acc: @balganlip


	3. Yerim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is Yerim's chapter.
> 
> I think I should put a T/W here cause there might be signs of developing anxiety. 
> 
> Tread carefully. 
> 
> Also we're almost finish with the introduction arc for the triplets.
> 
> !! Please make sure to check out the notes at the end !!
> 
> #HappyChoerryDay

She knows this. She really does know it. But she can’t seem to remember what exactly it is. Is it A or B? The answer seems too similar. She just read it last night. It’s at the edge of her tongue, at the tip of her fingers and her brain goes haywire.

“Screw it; I’m going for B.” It’s only one question, its fine. She’s confident that every other answer is right. How can she not? She manages to finish an hour quiz within 45 minutes. The last question was the only one that stopped her roll. 

Yerim gives out a sigh of relief after she re-checks all her answers. Biology was one of the classes that she pays extra attention to. Of course she pays attention to all her classes especially for English literature. She really does love literature but there’s something about biology that just sparks interest in her. So a simple quiz was nothing but a walk in the park for her. 

She spent the remaining 15 minutes just staring at the clock hanging above the board behind the teacher’s desk. ‘It’s such a typical place to hang a clock. They could’ve hanged it somewhere else.’ Yerim’s thoughts, just like herself finds it hard to stay still. 

10 minutes until the quiz is over. 

‘What should I have for dinner later? I’ve wanted to eat sushi for a while now. Hmm, but Hyunjin might not like it. Well, I could get her chicken. Ahhh, I might get extra or else she’ll fight with Hyejoo. On second thought, I’ll just get the chicken. I can always ask Jinsoul and Jungeun to get sushi with me. I need to remind them they owe me a meal.’ 

5 minutes left.

‘Oh right. I just remembered that there’s a party tonight. I don’t really want to go, especially if it’s hosted by the rugby team. But Somi really wants me to come. But then again, I know she’ll just disappear and leave me all alone. Well… I’ll just see how it goes. I’ll ask Hyunjin if she wants to come with.’ 

Yerim snaps out of her own rambling as the teacher instructed everyone to stop and pass their quiz papers to the front. While she’s packing her things, she can sense someone standing behind her. She turns around.

“Are you going later?” Somi doesn’t really know how to take no as an answer does she?

“I don’t really feel like going Somi.” Yerim gives a timid smile and scratches her head as if it was itchy.

“Oh come on! It’ll be fun. Please please please!!” Somi brings her hands together and puts her best puppy eyes. That’s the ultimate weapon she brings forth because she knows it always works, especially with Yerim. 

Yerim sighs; “Fine, I’ll think about it. I’ll update you after school. Now, please excuse me I want to go find Yeojin.”

Somi cringes at the name that had been mentioned. “You should eat lunch with us. You really need to stop hanging out with that kid.” She leans closer to Yerim and brings her hand closer to her mouth, whispering; “she’s bad influence for you. I heard she deals drugs to kids here.”

Yerim grimaces but quickly recomposes herself. Yerim has heard that rumour one too many times. She knows that Yeojin is the type to bring chaos everywhere she goes but she well knows that Yeojin doesn’t go too far to involve herself with drugs or anything of the sorts. All for the better reason to not come to this party because most of the school’s nasty rumours start from the rugby team. 

“That’s not nice, Somi. You shouldn’t believe everything you hear. It’s not good for you.” Yerim pats on Somi’s shoulder and shines her smile. “And you know what? I just remembered that I have a meeting later tonight. So please don’t find me, okay? Have fun, though.”

With that, Yerim brushes past Somi and walks out of the class, leaving her perplexed. She walks away confidently and strides to the toilet. She checks the stalls, looking for poopers (that’s what she calls people that might eavesdrop on her). When she knows the coast is clear, she locks the toilet door. She stands in front of the sink and splashes her face with water. She calms down herself with the cold water. 

Yerim looks at herself in the mirror. Both her hands are gripping hard the sides of the sink. 

“Calm down Yerim. You just told her that you didn’t want to. It’s okay to lie.” She tries to justify her words and collects herself together but her breathing is starting to pick up pace. 

“It’s fine Yerim. You’re fine. She was already forcing you.” She closes her eyes this time, trying to ease the strange feeling she’s experiencing. However, the more she tries to get rid of it, the faster her heart beats and the louder her thoughts become. At a point she finds herself kneeling on the toilet floor trying to catch her breath and starting to cry which was not helping at all. 

She doesn’t know how long she was in the toilet when she finally feels the tense in her body relaxes. She’s thankful that she locked the door earlier or else she definitely will get millions of questions from other students and that’s not what she needed right now.

What she needs right now is someone to help calm her down. Her first thought was her sisters but she quickly dismisses that thought because she didn’t want to worry them. She can’t think of anyone else that she can trust other than her sisters, except for one other person. 

Yerim drags herself to her school bag that has been long forgotten since she stumbled into the toilet and took out her phone from its pocket. She dials the number she knows who will come right away no matter what.

Yerim waits, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Although she was less tense and is able to relax for a bit but she still can’t get rid of the thoughts that swarms around in her head. She looks down at her hands which are still shaking from her earlier crying outburst. She wants to handle this by herself. It’s not the first time she’s experienced this. She is getting tired of it. Yerim closes her eyes and softly bangs her back head against the wall, until she gets interrupted. 

A knock on the door; “Yerim, it’s me, open up.” 

Yerim pushes herself up from the floor, struggling to be on her feet. She unlocks the door to reveal a petite girl behind it, the one friend that she’s able to rely on thus far.

“Yeojin, I’m such a mess right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have anything that I mistakenly written please do nicely inform me or privately dm me @balganlip on twt.
> 
> I would also like to take this opportunity to say that I am following the support of the #BlackLivesMatter movement and I have done my part where I am able by signing petitions and seeing updates from the US regarding this movement. To whoever is in the US, who is participating in the protest of the movement please stay safe. Whoever wants to help but cannot reach that far, you can go to this link https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#petitions
> 
> here you can both sign petitions and donate to the organizations that supports the needs of justification of the wronged Black people. 
> 
> I believe we need to stand up together to get rid of all kinds of discrimination especially to colored skin people. Lets educate others and keep supporting the black community. 
> 
> Thank you for your time and see in the next update :)


End file.
